Hope On The Rocks/Issue 129
This is Issue 129 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Psalm 11". This issue is Garrett-centric. 1003, Psalm 11 Wesley is going to be okay. Holly managed to fix his stump, so he should be fine. Geary, however, isn’t. He’s dead, and I am digging his grave right now. Texas and Timmy are digging too. “So that’s two deaths since these three people arrived.” Timmy says, not happy that their man in charge of food is dead. “Geary wasn’t their fault.” Texas says. “Right, but Axel was.” Timmy says, and looks the the wooden cross, standing over Axel’s grave. “Well, it was that crazy guy that killed him, so it wasn’t...” Texas argues. “They brought him. In my eyes, that killed him.” Timmy barks. He then sighs and lays a hand on Texas’ shoulder. “Sorry, papi. I’m just sad Geary’s dead.” “I know.” Texas says and gives Timmy a weak smile. We continue to dig in silence for a while, and I begin to think. Geary was the only one who knew what plants we could eat. He was the only one who knew how to cook the meat so we wouldn’t get sick. Of course, some of us have learned a little, but Geary knew it all. “We’re gonna have an issue with the food now, ain’t we?” Timmy says, as if he read my mind. “Was thinking the same thing.” I say. “Hopefully the chopper will be done soon so we can leave.” Timmy says. “Can’t stay here for much longer. Not without Geary.” It’s raining as we all attend Geary’s furneral. Everybody but Ridley and Wesley are there. Wesley is recovering and Ridley is sick. There is no way to find out what disease it is Ridley has. None of us has medical experience. Well both Axel and Geary had, but that’s not to much use now. “I would like to quote from the bible.” Doug says as we are all standing around the grave with the dead Geary in. I’ve never really been religious. I acted like it to get more voters, before the outbreak, but I really never put any thoughts into it. However, I listen to Doug now. “In the Lord I take refuge. How then can you say to me: ‘Flee like a bird to your mountain.” Doug quotes. “For look, the wicked bend their bows; they set their arrows against the strings to shoot from the shadows.” I hear a few silent sobs as Doug continues the psalm. Myself am I looking at the ground. And as Doug finishes the psalm with “For the Lord is righteous, he loves justice; the upright will see his face.”, he looks over the crows and asks “Do anyone wants to say something?” We are all silent for a few seconds. Then Kevin steps forward. “Geary was the wisest of us. He knew what to do. He is the reason we have survived this long on this island.” Kevin says. “His death is a great tragedy, and it will be hard to live without him. But we can do it, and we will do it. For Geary Franklin.” Kevin says, and like he did at Axel’s furneral, takes a handfull of dirt and drops it onto Geary’s dead body. Then Daniel steps forward. “I would like to say a few words too.” Daniel says, and Kevin looks. I too look at Daniel, who is standing next to Jim, who is looking at the ground. He probably doesn’t think it’s a good idea for Daniel to talk right now. Neither do I. “I didn’t know Geary for very long, and that’s a shame. I’m sure he was a great man. He obviusly helped you guys survive, but I disagree with you, Kevin. I don’t think it’ll be a problem for us to survive. I think we can manage.” Daniel says, and Jim does a discrete facepalm. “And we shouldn’t do it for Geary, we should do it for us.” “Fuck you.” I mutter silently, making Texas and Doug, who are standing next to me, mutter silent agreeing words. I go over to grab a handful of dirt, drops it onto Geary’s corpse and then walks away. Deaths *None Credits *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues